1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a preformed wire device constructed of resilient material for use singly or in pairs and insertion into the anterior ends of a person's nasal passages, the wire devices serving to enlarge the anterior ends of the nasal passages and to possibly straighten a deviated septum, at least to some extent. Also, the invention may be used, possibly, in lieu of nose sprays to which a person has become addicted, at least until the addiction period has passed. Further, in instances of allergies, this device can be used for a short period and removed after allergic odors or substances have been cleared.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of spring coil wire devices and nasal passage enlarging structures heretofore have been provided. Examples of such previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 513,458, 851,048, 1,672,591, 4,201,201 and 4,414,977.
However, these previously known devices do not include the structural and operational features of the instant invention which enable the invention to perform the intended function in an improved manner.